Forbidden Kiss
by Fwgaltx
Summary: Fairy Tail High in the perspective of the manga Kiss de Seiyaku by Nijino Yuka. Lucy's family has a curse placed on them, of which they can only kiss one person their whole life. Lucy has tried her best to protect her lips... until a playboy idiot became interested in her.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss de Seiyaku X Fairy Tail

"There's that girl that's always wearing a mask." One girl whispers to another.

"Yeah, she was in my class two years ago. She never wore the mask until last year."

"How weird, I wonder why. It's not like she has a cold."

Lucy hears the comments the girls are saying but continues to do her work. She couldn't help that she has to wear a mask every day. Well, it's not that she's sick, but rather she has a curse.

From what she was told by her mother before she past was that one of her ancestors, a great mage by the name of Anna, fell in love with the Black Wizard Zeref. But he had a curse, a curse where whatever he loves dies. Anna didn't know about this curse, she tried to get his attention whichever way possible. One day she came across a witch. The witch had a shop for wishes. In desperation for the black mages affection she agreed to the price. Her soul will find him in the next life. In exchange her future generations will only be able to give their first kiss to the person they have decided to marry. Then they must kiss that person every day. If they do not do this, misfortune will fall on them until death. There was another thing Anna did not know about the Black Wizard, with his curse came eternal life. While she will be reborn once again, he will never age and will live all eternity in the cage of madness he created for himself.

Lucy new this was true because her mother showed her scrolls of her family history; cheating husband twelve generations back had sleep paralysis and insomnia until death, eight generations ago an ancestor married a person they did not first kiss and received an ulcer that never healed. Cancer, Magic deficiency and Murphy's law are also a big cause of death for this family.

That's why Lucy is making it her mission to protect her lips so to not have her kiss stolen from her at the wrong time. Thus, the mask.

"Please wait around here until the class register is out." Came a woman in a white dress.

All of a sudden, a crowd starts to form. Curious, Lucy pushes her way forward to try to see what is going on.

"He's so cool!" A girl shouts.

"It's Natsu!" Another yells in Lucy's ear.

"Natsu?" Lucy inquires to herself.

The girl that yelled in her ear turns to her with a look that totally read _are you nuts for not knowing who Natsu is?_

The exasperated girl rolls her eyes, sighing. "Natsu Dragneel. Our schools number one good-looking guy! It's really difficult to get close to him since he's always being surrounded by girls. Unless you're Gray Fullbuster, who is his best friend and hot guy number two, Erza Scarlet who is a scary lady and is obsessed with strawberry cake, or his off and on girlfriend slash childhood friend Lisanna Strauss. Those are the only ones he hangs out with. No wonder though, I heard they grew up together in the same orphanage because their parents were killed by the Black Wizard Zeref."

"Ah, I just want to kiss him all day long!" with a last squeal, the girl flaunts her hair then strolls off to get closer to the 'hot' boy. _What the hell was that?_

Feeling kind of sick at the mention of a kiss Lucy turns to leave.

"Oh, look, isn't that the mask girl?" Lisanna whispers to Natsu and the gang as she watches Lucy leave.

"Mask girl?" Natsu questions.

"Yeah, I heard of her. Lucy Heartfilia, right? That girl wore a mask all last year." Gray shrugs and put his arm around a random girl. The blue hair girl screams in excitement and promptly faints.

"Oops, someone should probably get Nurse Porlyusica."

"Ha, nice one Ice Princess, you're so cold you make any girl you touch drop."

"Stop calling me that flame brain! I don't have a cold heart and you know it!"

"And you stop calling me flame brain! I only played with fire once! Maybe twice! Three times?"

"There were over twenty occurrences since master brought you to Fairy Tail and you-"

"ENOUGH," Erza shouts. "Will you please act your age. Especially when we're at school. You two have a lot of admirers watching you, they don't need to see you fighting like children."

The boys look at each other, a silent conversation between them gives way to a reluctant agreement to stop fighting. At least when they are in school.

"Anyways," Lisanna says to get them back on their previous conversation as they walk to the class register. "Mask girl seems nice. Although a little eccentric. I suggest we stay away, who knows what diseases she has, mental or physical."

"Wow harsh Lis. But I do wonder why she has a mask on. She's kinda cute though." Natsu admitted.

Before Lisanna could respond the bell rings. They quickly look at the register to see what class they have and head off in different directions.

ꬸ

 _I always feel calmer when I'm outside, I just wish there are stars out right now._ Lucy wasn't always this carful around boys. She even fell in love once. She thought it was mutual. That Sting loved her as much as she loved him. But all he wanted was bragging rights. The funny part is he isn't even straight! She caught Sting and his 'best friend' Rogue undressing each other in an empty classroom last year after school. She of course snickered and thought about watching but decided it wasn't quite ladylike to watch two dudes going at it and promptly left.

Lucy rounds the corner of the school. She starts to get her notebook out for the next class when she trips. "Hey watch it!"

She looks up into black orbs. It reminds her of the night sky. His irises sparkle like stars. A wind sweeps past them, ruffling his bright pink hair and of course, throwing her blond locks everywhere. Spitting out some of her hair that went into her agape mouth, she quickly righted herself to leave.

"Wait mask girl, your angry I tripped you right? I'll give you a kiss and we'll call it even." He gave a cheeky grin and bends forward towards her lips, putting her hand on her chin.

Before he got any closer, Lucy gives her signature Lucy kick and flees before he has time to get off the ground. Which, of course, surprises Natsu. No girl has ever run away from him, let alone kicks him. Well, except for Erza. But she's not human, she's a monster.

 _What's with that person! A dangerous idiot. I was almost robbed of my first kiss! Kissing someone like him every day is too scary._

These thoughts consumed her as she walks to the register. Looking she sees she's in Class D.

"OMG! I'm with Natsu in Class D!"

"Let's hurry to the classroom."

 _This can't be!_ Lucy can't imagine her bad luck in getting put in the same class with that playboy idiot. Maybe the curse was already in effect. Seems like it with all this bad luck surrounding her today. _Maybe I should get out some of Mama's good luck keys?_

"Ah, you!" Natsu exclaims upon seeing Lucy.

"Eh, what is it?" A not really pretty bimbo girl asks before seeing Lucy. "Natsu, since when were you associated with the mask girl?"

 _This can't be happening._ Lucy thinks as she takes her place across from Natsu.

"Hey," Natsu interrupts her thoughts. "Weren't you being mean earlier? It was the first time I got kicked by a girl." He puts his arms behind his head and leans back in the seat.

 _Don't start talking to me!_ "Ah, that was because you did something like that."

"So why don't you take off your mask?" _Is she cute under there?_

 _Why so blunt?_ Lucy had no idea what prompted this change in conversation.

"It's none of your business."

"I don't get the point. I mean, it's such a waste isn't it? Not being able to see your smiling face."

 _How could he say such an embarrassing thing with no hesitation! He is such a playboy!_

"Lucy! Why were you behaving in a surreptitious manner with Natsu just now?" one of the three fans ask.

"You're not feeling conceited just because you got to sit by him, are you?" came another of his lackeys.

"No way in hell." Lucy quickly responds.

"Don't get ahead of yourself you weirdo, because we are all aiming for Natsu."

"Yup because there is no one as hot as Natsu. It's something to be proud of if we can kiss somebody like him."

Lucy steps back. Not wanting to deal with these pesky girls again and not wanting to hurt them with her Lucy kicks, she slowly backs away.

A hand shoots out grabbing her shoulder. She looks up and immediately gets captured in the boys' own constellation again.

"Oy, what's going on?" Natsu asks the other girls.

"Um," Lucy begins, "So, you girls just want to win the people around you right?"

"Huh" _What is this mask girl saying?_

"You can't kiss somebody with such half-hearted feelings. It has to be with a person you want to be with for life. That's what makes it special. If you spread it like the plague, it will surely die out."

"What the hell are you talking about? Plague? We don't have a plague! Welcome to the modern age Lucy! We kiss for fun around here." The three witches hackle with each other.

"Well you shouldn't. For me, if it is not somebody who I think I want to marry, I will not date him!"

 _Whoa,_ everyone thinks.

"Saying that as though you are that great! Saying something like that without feeling embarrassed! What is the matter with you!" The middle witch moves fast, going to strike Lucy.

Arms envelope Lucy. "Sorry, but she's mine." Natsu bares his canine teeth at the girls.

Without warning fresh air whisks past Lucy's newly exposed skin as it then gets smothered by soft lips.

 _She's mine_

 _What just happened? Was that… my first kiss?!_

 _No way did he just kiss that loser!_

"I've decided I will make you fall in love with me." Natsu gives Lucy his signature grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Curse stipulates that I must kiss the person I lost my first kiss to every single day for the rest of my life, if I don't fulfil that, misfortune will rain upon me.

Lucy stands stock-still not moving. Not believing what just happened. Putting her fingers to her lips she takes a step back. _This can't be happening! What should I do?_ Thoughts slice through her brain a mile per minute. He _kissed_ her! That idiot kissed her!

"Wow your pale. Did you like my kiss that much?" The pink haired bad boy teased, then more seriously, "Hey, are you really okay?" He starts to reach for her, but she slaps it away. Before anyone could react, she ran.

Not even stopping she ran all the way home. _The worst, the worst, he's the worst!_ The chant rang through her skull as she ran. Her breath started to get strained and her head pounds, she can hear her heart in her ears.

She crashes into the house, running into her bedroom, she throws herself on the bed. Covering her eyes to stop the edging migraine that is approaching, she breaths deeply, trying to convince herself that this is just a dream. She never got kissed. Her life didn't just get ruined because of this playboy.

Groaning she flips her arm down, as she does she notices something on her wrist. Looking, she sees a slightly chipped heart inside a key. At first, she thinks it's a bruise but as she stares at the mark she starts to remember what her mother told her when she was small.

They were in her father's office. Her mom was talking about their family history and was showing her artifacts that were passed down from generations that her father kept in glass cases. Her mother pulled out some keys.

Giving the keys to Lucy to hold she starts to explain the significance of them, "After losing your first kiss a bruise will appear. Each bruise is different for each person. They each are shaped like a key, but in each key, there is a design that shows what your greatest strength is. These keys are replicas of the bruises on each of our ancestor's wrists. One day when you find your true love, you will also find what is in your heart. But be careful, even though it will disappear in a day, before it does, you must have your next kiss. When the bruise completely disappears, the curse will be completed, and misfortune will trail you for life. So, remember to protect your lips for life."

Sighing, she gets ready for bed. Tomorrow will be hell, she just knows it.

ꬸ

Looking down at the fastly fading heart, she walks into the school building. _I have no other choice but to kiss Natsu._ Dreading the thought and despising that she has to put it into action, she didn't notice the aforementioned person walking up behind her.

"Yo."

Jumping six feet in the air, she spins around, going against the school fence.

"You ignored me yesterday and ran home. Isn't that too cold? I thought Gray was the cold one in this school."

Then it clicks. "Hey, you're not wearing a mask today!"

 _Since you've already stolen my first kiss, it's now meaningless to protect my lips, isn't it?_ Lucy, now angry, not just depressed, chooses not to reply to his realization and proceeds to decide whether to kiss him now or at the end of the day. She looks down at her wrist. Maybe now, who knows if this will last till then. Well, it's less stress if I do it now.

"Just as I thought, your face does look good. Aren't you cute." Jerking her head back up, she sees Natsu grinning down at Lucy, showing his canines.

He leans forward leaving just enough room, that her eyes don't cross. "And this way," He continues, "It seems easier for me to kiss you."

Or maybe later today is better. Lucy dashes into the building and to her class. She wouldn't let him think she was the same as the other girls that cave into his charms. He really is a playboy. I can't possibly kiss someone like that!

"Natsu, are you serious about making Mask Girl fall for you?" one of his fans asks as they watch her jog up the stairs. "Just because you say so, that doesn't mean that she will, right?"

"I wonder," Natsu says, "that girl doesn't turn around to look at me. It irritates me."

ꬸ

"Hey, did you hear that rumor about yesterday?" Someone whispers to another in class.

"Yeah, I heard that the person Natsu Kissed was Lucy, right?"

"Unbelievable. Who does she think she is?"

"I know right?"

Lucy by now was getting mad. It wasn't enough that the playboy at the school kissed her, so all the gossip had to spread about it, but now she can't even study because of it!

"Hey Luce, when are you going to stop giving me the cold shoulder?"

Looking to the left was also annoying. Lucy didn't even want to see his face, but she had to sit by him.

"Are you still angry about what happened yesterday?"

"Of course I am, why did you do something like that?" She holds up her book to give her something to do, _why am I saying this when you don't care or understand other peoples feelings,_ "I'm not your type, aren't I? So why would you even care to kiss me? For numbers?"

"What are you saying? Could it be that it was your first kiss? If that's so, then I apologize."

"That's right. Because you did something like that," She flings herself up, facing him head on, "FOR MY FUTURE, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT?"

Feeling blood pound yet again in her brain for the second time in two days because of this idiot, she closes her eyes to get control as the teacher tries to get control of his class.

Sounds envelope her, making it hard to regain composure. Whispers, the teacher yelling, and… laughing. Opening her eyes, she sees Natsu laughing.

"Just as I thought, you're really interesting. Your making a big fuss over a kiss."

This made her even angrier. She whisks out of the classroom to the bathroom.

Pulling back her sleeve, she sees more than half of the heart fading. The key would probably stay on for life. Just a sick reminder of what she did wrong. _I don't want misfortune either but to kiss such a playboy, I absolutely refuse to do it."_ But she knows that if she made herself kiss him today, she still has to kiss him every day for the rest of her life. The thought made her sick. No way will she let him think she is into him like that! But what can she do?

Coming back, she notices everyone whispering again. As she comes closer she notices something beside her desk. A mop bucket filled with dirty water had her textbook floating inside.

"Hey, who did this?"

Turning around she sees Natsu in the door looking mad. This got everyone's attention.

"It will be wet until next class, and here I was planning to borrow it from her."

"What was that? For a moment I thought he was going to protect the mask girl."

"How can that be?"

A loud smack radiates around the classroom making everyone jump.

"The hell, don't you dare do it again!" Natsu shouts with a hand on the textbook he just slammed down. Swiftly moving behind Lucy, and catching her off guard, he wraps his arms around her, bringing her close. "The only one who can lay a hand on her is me!"

Angry outcries of all the girls start permeating through the classroom.

"Why do you care about the Mask Girl?"

"Don't you like us more?"

"Natsu, what's been wrong with you lately?"

"To even kiss a weirdo girl like her!"

Scratching the back of his head Natsu sighs, "You people are being too noisy, I'm the noisy one in this school y'know." Then louder, "If it's something like kissing I did it with you girls too, right?"

That pleased the girls who then started asking him on dates and planning who gets him when.

All this time Lucy is watching these events unfold she just feels numb. She doesn't know what to think. Was he protecting her? Looking down at her wrist she sees its almost gone. More depressed then she has been she thinks about giving up. But then a surge of anger goes through her listening to all these selfish people. Her body moves instinctually. Grabbing Natsu's shirt, she decks him right in the face. He sees though and moves, not fast enough to get totally out of the way so she ends up punching his jaw.

The class erupts again. Yelling in defense of their prince. For a moment she was happy, even though his words where flirtatious, she actually thought he was a good guy.

Looking him straight in the eyes she spills her heart out, "I want Natsu to change. I want you to fall in love properly!"

Just as she thought, she doesn't want to kiss with half-hearted feelings, if it's that kind of kiss, she'd rather choose to be unfortunate.

As she thinks these thoughts, eyes closed, she feels gravity fall forward as Natsu pulls her into a kiss.

"I finally understand, the reason behind my irritation." He looks her straight in the eyes, "I may have fallen in love with you."

Staring down at her wrist, inside the key, was a creaked heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse stipulates that I must kiss the person I lost my first kiss to every single day for the rest of my life, if I don't fulfil that, misfortune will rain upon me.

ꬸ

Lucy took off running.

Snickers from those prissy classmates follow her down the hall.

"She's thinks she's so smart and pretty but she's not."

"She thinks she has Natsu's heart, but she doesn't."

"I know right?"

"That bitch has another thing coming to her."

 _Go away, go away, go away! Run! Run! Run!_

It seems like that's all Lucy ever does nowadays. Run away from her problems. Well she has never had a problem this big before. She's no one. She doesn't know how to deal with being the center of attention to someone, especially someone with fangirls to hate her. Not to mention her problem with the curse.

It was really cowardly how she would run away from him. But she couldn't help it. He was so annoying, and he thinks he's so entitled. He wasn't, and he needed to know it.

Going up the school stairs to the library where her only friend, Levy always resides, she didn't want to think any more of that pink haired freak. But she had to tell someone about her annoying attacker.

Levy never knew of her strange quality. She just knew that her bookworm friend was a little eccentric by always wearing a mask over her face. She didn't mind though, it was like having one of those mysterious characters in her book right in front of her.

When the blonde-haired girl sat down, Levy didn't notice the missing object on the other girls face, she was too absorbed in her book to even look up. Once she did though she nearly freaked.

"Ah! your face!"

"Nice to see you too Lev, my face is fine, thank you very much."

The blue-haired spectacle narrows her eyes at her fellow bookworm.

"No, I meant why don't you have a mask on?"

Figures she hasn't heard of the latest gossip, with her nose forever in a book she never takes the time to look around her. Well, not like she can complain, she used to be the same way until Pinkie became infatuated with her.

"I need to talk to you lev, this is really important."

The other girl nods and takes her hand leading her outside.

Lev noticed the beady eyed classmates staring at them.

"Look Miss popular is here." A guy says.

"Don't look at her, she'll try to capture you too." A girl grabbing onto him says.

"Why is she here? Is she a troublemaker or something?" Another girl says.

"Of course she is a troublemaker, look at her, she's trying to be the center of attention."

Once they get to the corner of the building, right next to the garden she plants, she turns to Levy teary eyed, and takes a deep breath, readying herself to spill her problems.

"You know Natsu Dragneel? Well, I sort of have a curse on my family where if we kiss a person we have to kiss them every day for the rest of our lives, so three days ago Natsu kissed me and now I have this bruise on my hand and if it vanishes I will have bad luck for the rest of my life. I don't know what to do. Please Lev, I need help I don't know what to do."

"Okay, okay. Let's see. I don't really know what to think though. I heard what you said but it seems too unbelievable to me. So that stuck up prince has to marry you now? I feel so sorry for you. I know why you asked me for help. Okay, let's get down to business then, shall we?"

Lucy nods, impressed how fast she took all this in and even more impressed that she believes her. That's why Lucy loves this girl, she's the best.

They start to come up with new ways to try to get her out of her predicament. An hour later they were still stuck.

"We need to go home and rest maybe we can come up with something by then. The internet should have something on this problem."

"Yeah, good idea," she says doubtful but grateful, "Alright levy see you tomorrow!" Lucy takes her time walking home, pondering what it means to live a happy life. Would it be better if she lived the rest of her life cursed or would kissing Fire freak the rest of her life make her happy?

This was getting her nowhere with a big headache attached. Alright, go grocery shopping first then go from there.

As she walks into the store, she notices there is a crowed. A sign that says a sale is going on above them tells her this was a wrong day to go shopping. She hopes everything she needs is still available.

Walking aisle by aisle she finds almost everything she needs. Now all that's left is Spicy Dorito Chips. Going over to that section, she notices that the price is very discounted for this section. She looks at where the chips were supposed to be but only sees one at the very back.

Racing over she almost runs into a guy that cuts in front of her. He darts in and grabs the chips.

"Hey that's mine!"

Turning, the man saw who was yelling at him and a broad Cheshire grin brakes out on his face. "Well if it isn't Luige."

"It's Lucy." Sighing she knows he's teasing her, but it is still irritating nonetheless.

"Do you want to come over and we can share this together?"

Lucy looks at Natsu skeptically. No way was she going over to his house.

"Come on I was just going to watch Shaun of the Dead and other Fantasy movies. Your welcome to watch."

She gave the vile chips a stink eye. She doesn't need them anyways.

"Fine" Lucy shocks herself by saying, she quickly got the address and time then went to go pay. _What did I get myself into?_

ꬸ

Walking up the path to Natsu's house, she stops at the door but doesn't knock. There is still time to run. But she promised herself she wouldn't run from him anymore. So, sucking in a breath, she rang the doorbell. Natsu flings the door open and gives her his best grin and exclaims she is just in time.

He goes behind her, pushing her back while leading her into the living room.

There is a giant couch that holds maybe four people on it and two loveseats on each side. A wood coffee table is in the middle, under the snacks she notices a glass top. Looking into the glass she sees trinkets of different things. Some eighteen hundred glasses, rattlesnake tails, old guns and knives and antique postcards, some with pictures of people on them.

There was other stuff too but before she could look further a hand grabs her shirt and she tumbles back into the cushions. When she glances at Natsu he's staring at the T.V. which is playing Shaun of the Dead as promised.

She scoots to the farthest side of the couch, grabbing some candy as she does. Curling her legs up she opens the bag and begins to watch. After thirty minutes or so she feels a furry thing on her foot. She looks down to see a blue cat curled up there.

"That's Happy."

The clever bastard has been slowly sliding his way over to her the whole time.

"Happy is blue." Lucy deadpans.

"Aye."

"Why?"

He shrugs, "he's always been blue."

Nodding like that made sense, she sets her sights back on the movie. After an hour Lucy notices her phone ringing. Her mom. They pause the movie as she takes the call in the other room.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"When are you coming back, Honey? Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm at a friend's house watching a movie, I texted you on the way home."

"Oh yeah, Levy's House then? But then why did you say a friend and not Levy?"

"I have other friends other than Levy."

"You do? I've never met any and you've never mentioned anyone else, that only leaves one explanation."

Dread creeps up Lucy's spine. What could her mother be thinking?

"I do have other friends!"

"Ah huh," She knows her daughter is lying but shrugs it off, "Then perhaps you're at a boys house. How fun! But do remember the curse dear."

"How can I forget?"

"Well take your time and come back once you're done. I also have some chores for you to do."

Ignoring the boy part, "Okay mom, I'll be home as soon as possible."

Walking into the Livingroom again, she sees Natsu as she left him but with a blue cat on his lap, petting him as he tries to catch flying popcorn in his mouth.

"Who was that?" He asks once he notices she is back.

"My mom, I have chores to do once I go home. But we can finish the movie."

He doesn't seem pleased by this for some reason. _Who cares?_ _It's not like I care what he thinks or wants._

But for some reason she did. She was also aware of him right beside her. She was highly aware of the thigh pressed up against hers. And once she left, she notices the sad look he has as he shuts the door. Then when she's done with her chores, done with hearing her mom fuss about the 'new guy' in her life and tucked in bed, staring at her now fading key and heart bruise, she couldn't help but think what will happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Curse stipulates that I must kiss the person I lost my first kiss to every single day for the rest of my life, if I don't fulfil that, misfortune will rain upon me.

ꬸ

Lucy walks along with Levy down the school corridors. Harsh words still echo the hallways as they pass.

The blonde told her friend what happened last night, and the dyed blue head just nods while contemplating what Lucy should do. They get to the corner where they will soon leave to their separate classes. As they finish their conversation white hair shimmers in front of them. Lisanna Strouse stands there, arms crossed, looking pissed.

"Well if it isn't Miss Boy Snatcher. What boy are you snatching away today?"

Lucy and Levy look at each other before deciding this situation wasn't worth it. Turning they start to walk away.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Lisanna grabs Lucy's arm, twisting her around. As she twists Lucy's foot snags on herself and she falls backwards. Right before she hits the ground large arms surround her.

"What's going on here Lis?" Growls the voice of the boy holding her.

Lucy looks up to the voice above her. The playboy glares at his childhood friend, anger evident in his eyes.

"Ah! Natsu-kun!"

Turning everyone sees a girl running to them.

"Ahm, it's a love letter… can you please accept it?" _This will tell if mask girl and the prince are serious or not._

Giving his famous grin, Natsu rubs the back of his head, "Ah, you went out of your way, but sorry," Pulling Lucy to him and putting a hand on her chin, "I've already found my favorite woman."

Leaning in he receives two hands on his lips. A flustered Lucy looks at her hands on his mouth. She feels the corners turn down before he speaks.

"What? At this point, it doesn't really matter anymore what we do, right?"

 _Oh, yeah. This is who he truly is. I forgot. Last night kind of made me think differently of him. But he still the same playboy Idiot as normal. Like he has two different personalities- at least two that he shows the school and me. That- that isn't right. I don't want to have to kiss someone everyday that doesn't show people who he really is._

"Leave me alone… I'D RATHER BE MISFORTUNITE IN THE FUTURE."

"Huh? Are you worrying about the future again? Nothing bad'll 'appen just because of a kiss. You really like to exaggerate."

Irked Lucy turns to say bye to her friend only to realize she slipped away when they were arguing. She walks into her class with a trailing Natsu in the back like a little puppy. Before they get in she stops, without facing him she can't help but ask what has been on her mind.

"Hey, why me? Why is it me? Is it really true that you like me? If you're just teasing me, then please stop it."

"I- As you can see, I was always popular. But I always knew that others were only looking at my outward appearance. But you were different. That was the first time that someone's ever piqued my interest. I couldn't help but turn around. Well, that's how it is. So, for now you should go out with me."

Lucy is shocked by his honesty and can't help but think _Maybe today will be different._ The already halfway faded heart looms up at her through her key shaped bruise. _Most likely not._

ꬸ

After school Lucy starts heading home but a voice catches her attention.

"Wait Lucy!" An arm wraps around her shoulder. "Let's walk home together!"

Natsu pulls her in the opposite direction of her house.

"I live that way though."

"There's no way we'd actually go straight home, right? Let's go on a date!"

Before she can respond the pink head drags her along on her first date. Well, she assumes her first date, she doesn't know whether or not the movie counted as one.

"Look he's so cool!"

"Your right."

"He's so handsome!"

"But isn't that his girlfriend with him?"

"Ehhh, it doesn't look that way to me."

"She's not even pretty."

"I know right? Why would a gorgeous man like him go out with someone like her?"

Hands envelop hers as he pulls her along. "Let's show off a little bit, shall we?"

 _Up until a few days ago, I'd never kissed a boy or gone on a date, I'd never even held hands with anyone. But it seems Natsu is gradually claiming all my firsts._

Sweet shops, clothing stores, and Lucy's favorite place- book stores. They go to everything. Closing in on two hours later Natsu is pulling Lucy to yet another place.

"Wait your walking too fast!"

He turns laughing, "Sorry, I'm having fun so I can't help it!"

They round a corner and Natsu smiles, "Here we are, come take a look."

A city view from up above that shows the city and the mountains in the background. It's very beautiful. Lucy can't help but feel touched and she says so.

With a small smile Natsu moves closer. Lucy quickly intercedes, putting her hands on his lips again. _NO, I've already decided that I would rather be unhappy than kiss him and yet..._

The kiss is chaste but sweet, the chocolate ice cream flavor covering his lips mixed with his own woodsy/fiery scent made her brain melt even more than the kiss.

She pushes him away, blushing. _No, I hate gaudy people… I'm not even slightly interested in him, so… why? I- Why does Natsu make my heart race like this?_

ꬸ

 _"_ The mask women has been revived."

"But isn't it strange to restart wearing it again now?"

Lucy walks through the halls, she's getting used to all the talk about her, even though it's been a few days.

"Oy, what are you wearing?" Rubbing the back of his head Natsu continues, "You know yesterday-"

"Just leave me alone already!"

"You plan on using that mask to avoid kissing me? Does that mean that you really don't want to be kissed by me again?"

"I-I don't know myself." _I hate flirty guys, but, for some reason, yesterday I was kissed. It wasn't even a surprise attack. But I still couldn't avoid it…_

"Anyway, take that off." The dyed salamander pulls the blondes glasses and mask off which causes the blonde to cover her mouth, fright showing on her face.

"Am I that much out of your range as a love target? You still don't think anything of me? Yesterday and the other day, weren't you having fun with me?"

 _Fun?_ "I don't really know… those feelings…" _it's more like the feeling of fun was surpassed by that of excitement yesterday._

"I see. I understand. I won't kiss you ever again. Sorry about that." Natsu turns and begins to walk off.

 _No way did I hurt his feelings? But… it's fine that way… if the mark disappears completely, the curse will be fulfilled and I'll become misfortunate, but then I also won't need to worry about kissing him anymore…_

Lucy sits in her seat; her eyes automatically finds Natsu in the corner surrounded by girls.

"Say, did Natsu-kun stop involving himself with Lucy-san?"

"He wasn't really serious about it, after all. They didn't suit each other at all."

Voices whisper loudly throughout class, Natsu avoids Lucy's eyes to her uneasy dismay. Her thoughts are always on Natsu, always aware of his presence, and by now she's getting irritated by her subconscious mind.

"Natsu! Let's go home together! I am really glad that you got fed up with Lucy-san. Won't you come play with me afterwards? Go on a date with me after school!" A girl from class grabs Natsu's hand and jumps up and down.

"Sorry, but I'm tired, so maybe another time."

"Ehh?! Then give me a kiss at least. It's fine right? We kissed all the time before."

"That's right,"

 _It's as I thought, I was right to choose misfortune. To kiss someone like that every day. A guy who would kiss anyone that would defiantly be…_

"But I've stopped doing things like that." Natsu stands and starts to leave, "I will never again do that with anyone else other than the one I like."

 _I was always bad with flirty guys. But yesterday was different. I finally realized that he was trying with all his might to make sure I was enjoying myself. I was happy… I couldn't avoid that kiss because Natsu's eyes were dead serious and honest. His feelings weren't light after all._

Lucy flies from her seat and into the hallway, she grabs onto Natsu's back, pressing herself close to him, which also knocks them down. She ran after him without thinking, but…

"Hey! You! Don't get in the way again!"

"Lucy?" Natsu looks into Lucy's eyes with clear surprise written on his face.

She pushes him down, their lips meet.

 _You still don't think anything of me?_

"There's no way that I don't feel anything towards you."

 _When I finally realized it… I'd already always been thinking about Natsu._

"There is no way I'd dislike you, Natsu."

Grinning Natsu swoops Lucy up, "I really can't think about anyone else but her."

As astonished cries echo through the halls the Dragon carries his Princess away.


End file.
